Few funding opportunities exist nationwide for pilot projects that are focused on bladder cancer (BC). Furthermore, as the only program of its kind in the country, the MD Anderson BC SPORE must reach out directly to other translafional scientists who are or may become interested in BC research by fostering interinstitutional collaboration. To address these important needs, the SPORE Developmental Research Program has evolved from a structure that largely supported projects based at MD Anderson to one that seeks to establish collaborations with groups at other institutions and establish fiexible and nimble processes for identifying and rapidly funding them. To this end, we propose the following Specific Aims in this renewal applicafion: I.To identify potentially high impact emerging translational research projects focused on urothelial cancer, preferably at other institutions; 2. To provide seed funding for these projects for 1-2 years; 3. To incorporate the most successful as full projects within the SPORE.